Warriors To Wizards - The Tail To Remember
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: Fireheart was not in a good mood. No, just no. When you get up at down with your apprentice poking you in the shoulder with a claw, begging to go hunting, the least he expected was to be turned into some twoleg and have random words pop into his head. Adopted from Okami Endless!


**A/N: Hey guys, Crystal here! I recently adopted this story from Okami Endless, so I'm going to be posting be previous chapters (Chapters 1-11 Okami wrote) here then continue from there.**

The forest was plentiful in this lucky season. A few patches of sunlight seeped through the canopy of trees, over the boundary of the forest, and birds of all colours chirped, whistled, and crowed within the deep, concealing branches of the spruces and willows.

A shallow layer of frost coated the leaves of the trees and sat lightly on the branches and upon the forest floor. Mice and squirrels scuttled about the ground, gathering acorns and nuts, and munching on the delectable, sweet-tasting leaves, or anything they could get their small paws on.

Through the just-awakening forest came the soft crunching of leaves. Two cats padded through the forest, glancing up at the rising sun of dawn. One was a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with joy-filled eyes. She smiled up at her companion, who was just above the height of her head; a gray tom with a darker gray stripe running down his back, and amber eyes. The two ran after each other, the silver she-cat trying to catch the gray tom who was laughing playfully and jumping away from her.

"Graystripe!" the silver she-cat meowed after him, stopping to catch her breath. "Hold up, please. I got to catch my breath for a second."

The tom, Graystripe, stopped and turned around, walking over to her while grinning. "Alright, alright." he said in a light voice. "Just don't take too much time. I wouldn't want to stay here near the open hunting grounds for too long. Fireheart would claw my ears off if he found out we got caught!"

Silverstream flicked her tail dismissively, giving her chest a quick lick. "Oh StarClan, it's only dawn! I doubt anyone would come this far from the ThunderClan camp this early."

Graystripe blinked, then frowned. He seemed to think about something for a moment, and Silverstream stared at him, wondering if it was just an odd tom thing, or something else. She waited for him as he blinked again and glanced at her with the same frown on his face.

"Are you saying RiverClan don't come out onto their territory this early?"

"W-wha… No! I mean, you - ThunderClan, at dawn?! Usually we eat first, and then when the sun rises a bit farther we take our apprentices out! You can't actually mean that ThunderClan wake up to hunt this early, do you?"

"Er…" Graystripe looked at his paws nervously. "Uh… Yes…?"

Silverstream held herself back from smacking him with her tail, and instead curled it around her paws. "Well, I had a hard time waking up this early to meet you at Sunningrocks, mind you." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I stayed up much later than I usually do, because Mistyfoot needed help with her bedding. Some apprentices decided to pull a rude prank on her, and she laid down to find thorns and rocks sticking out of it."

Graystripe stepped forward and licked her cheek to comfort her. She opened her eyes, looking at him, before giving him a warm smile, which he returned.

"Why don't we go somewhere else today?" Graystripe asked. "I'm sure Fireheart wouldn't mind if I left a bit longer today, anyways. He's practically already taken over Brackenpaw's training for me anyways, and I couldn't care less about Tigerclaw right now. _He's_ the one that needs to have thorns and rocks laid in _his_ bed. You're all that matters to me right now."

"Thank you, Graystripe. I'll always love yo-"

Silverstream was cut off when an ear-splitting screech rang through the air. A pillar of light engulfed the two forbidden loves, sending them off to a world very different from their own.

"Ugh."

"Ow!"

"Get off me, you great lump of fur!"

"Hey! Don't pull my tail!"

"Somboooooooooooddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyy! Please help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" a voice from underneath the pile of cats cried. "You're all crushing meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Fireheart, to say the least, was not pleased when he was suddenly transported to this unknown location and had the body of something sitting on his tail, ultimately pulling it. The ThunderClan cat let out a hiss, and with a large amount of effort, threw all three cats on top of the pile off him and crawled off the one who had been crushed underneath all of them, muttering an apology.

Only, one thing seemed very wrong.

Instead of standing on four paws like the warrior was accustomed to, he could himself far above the ground. Apparently on two… _feet._ The word came to him just as his hunting instincts did. He frowned, looking at himself. He soon found out that he was not a cat, and was instead a twoleg.

A twoleg. He could have barfed at the realization if not for the fact that he had yet to eat anything that morning since Cinderpaw had been begging for him to taker her out to hunt that previous night and morning. He lowered his ears, finding at that moment that he did still have his regular ears and tail, and turned to face the others which had been on the pile.

He found himself face-to-face with an amber eyes, gray haired twoleg. He blinked. _Graystripe, maybe?_

"Graystripe?" he guessed. "Is that you?"

"Fireheart?" Graystripe answered in a confused voice. "I-I was just out with Silverstream when this weird light sucked us up… Am I a… Oh StarClan! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

The one who had been at the bottom of the pile, another gray haired teenager (the word popped into his head again, to his surprise), popped up onto two feet, her blue eyes bright with excitement. Fireheart frowned, but recognized her instantly from the eager look in her eyes. _Cinderpaw. It has to be - and the silver haired one has to be Silverstream, and… that brown haired one… Brackenpaw?_

"Cinderpaw? Silverstream? Brackenpaw?"

"Yes?" a timid voice spoke up. Silverstream. The voice was a dead giveaway - and the fact that Graystripe darted over to her and hugged her tightly in his arms. Fireheart scowled as new words kept coming into his head.

"I'm here!" Cinderpaw pipped in, jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm here! Hey Fireheart! Fireheart! Do you know what this is I mean you used to be a kittypet and why are we twolegs is this StarClan's doing? Hey why is it that when I look at anything in this room words keep popping up in my head? Fireheart! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes! Yes, Cinderpaw! I'm listening!" Fireheart had tried to make his voice seem calm but failed. Cinderpaw was his responsibility after all; though she was a bit too curious for her own good, she couldn't as for a better apprentice.

The last twoleg, Brackenpaw -Fireheart was sure of now, looked over at Fireheart, apparently trying to look away from the lovers who now seemed oblivious to what was happening around them.

"Where are we Fireheart?" Brackenpaw asked politely. "I think this is called… A dining room with tables… And other people… A school, I think… For children."

Fireheart slowly nodded, unsure of it himself.

"It seems we've interrupted their dinner." he said, glancing around at the sticks - no, wands as his mind identified them - pointed at them. "And I'm pretty sure they are what twolegs would call 'witches and wizards'. Be careful, you two."

"Okay." the apprentices said in unison.

Fireheart took a deep breath, steadying himself. He then faced the old man in the room, who his mind told him looked to be the leader of the group. He didn't smile, or put out his hand to shake. Instead he glared in a VERY non-Fireheart way, his cat ears flattened against his bright ginger (almost looking like fire) hair.

The twinkle in the old man's eyes was unmistakable as he asked, "May you be so kind as to give me your names?"

Fireheart should have turned and dragged all of the others with him at that very moment and walked off the school grounds, for the next period of his life would be something he could never forget.

 **A/N: That's the end of chapter one!**

 **Comments? Critique?**

 **Review to share it!**

 **I will not be answering any questions until after Chapter 11, as Okami wrote this chapter and all chapters until Chapter 11, so just watch as this all unfolds.**

 **~Crystal**


End file.
